


Assassin - Español

by SofiAttemptsToWrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, My First Fanfic, assassin!phil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAttemptsToWrite/pseuds/SofiAttemptsToWrite
Summary: "Estaba de pie en el exterior, mirando fijamente a la casa. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, y la persona que vivía allí probablemente estaba dentro cocinandose la cena, sin imaginarse ni por un instante que iba a morir esa noche.Pero iba a morir. Phil iba a matarlo."ORPhil es un asesino y lo han contratado para matar a Dan.





	Assassin - Español

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assassin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603305) by [SofiAttemptsToWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiAttemptsToWrite/pseuds/SofiAttemptsToWrite). 



Estaba de pie en el exterior, mirando fijamente a la casa. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, y la persona que vivía allí probablemente estaba dentro cocinandose la cena, sin imaginarse ni por un instante que iba a morir esa noche.

Pero iba a morir. Phil iba a matarlo.

Puede que asuman por ésta información que Phil era una mala persona. En verdad no lo era. De hecho, era bastante simpático una vez que llegabas a conocerlo, pero este era su trabajo. Era un asesino a sueldo. Y lo habían contratado ésta noche para matar a Daniel Howell.

Después de enterarse de cuál era el trabajo de Phil, la mayoría de la gente quedaba horrorizada. Pero phil pensaba en ello de forma diferente. No es como si hubiera conocido a las personas que le pagaban por asesinar. Su jefe lo llamaba, le decía dónde vivía la víctima, el iba y hacía el trabajo, volvía y le pagaban. Era así cada vez. Y le pagaban bien. Y Phil necesitaba el dinero.

Entró en la casa silenciosamente (había perfeccionado su técnica después de los años) y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de mediano tamaño que debe haber sido el cuarto del hombre. No tenía muchos muebles, solo una cama con un cubrecama cuadriculado blanco y negro, un viejo piano y una foto enmarcada encima. Mostraba un grupo de personas, todas sonriendo y rodeando a un joven atractivo que soplaba unas velas. Asumió que esa era la familia y amigos del hombre. Miró para otro lado. Él no se interesaba por las vidas de sus víctimas. Eso sólo hacía que matarlos fuera más difícil.

Le gustaba referirse a él como "el hombre" en lugar de ponerle un nombre. A pesar de que sabía cómo se llamaba, llamarlo por su nombre en su cabeza sólo hacía que fuera más complicado. Le recordaba a Phil de que estaba matando a _una persona_. Phil no quería pensar en eso.

Comenzó a acercarse a la cocina, donde sabía que estaba el hombre. No tenía miedo de que lo descubrieran, porque sabía que el hombre vivía solo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, se asomó y miró el interior. Tomo aire temblorosamente: el hombre que estaba allí de pie, cocinando y tarareando para sí mismo, era hermoso. Completa y absolutamente hermoso. Sólo podía verle la espalda, pero su cabello castaño y enrulado, sus hoyuelos, y la extraña paz que emanaba su cuerpo, eran suficientes para que Phil supiera. Estaba maravillado.

No sabía qué le había hecho este hombre a su jefe; quizá le había robado algo, quizá había hecho algo peor. Quizá simplemente tenía algo que su jefe quería. Pero cualquiera fuera el caso, a Phil no le importaba. No podía importarle. No podía seguir observando a este hombre, sin importar lo asombrosamente hermoso que fuera. Tenía que morir. Phil tenía que matarlo. En cuanto lo hiciera, podría ir a casa y descansar.

Tomó su arma, y cerró sus ojos por un momento, preparándose. Estaba a punto de disparar, cuando el hombre se dio vuelta.

Su expresión pasó de confusión a compresión y puro pánico en sólo un segundo. Se puso pálido y tomó un cuchillo que estaba a su lado con la intención de defenderse, como si no fuera inútil contra una pistola. Phil trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, _"puedes hacer esto, puedes hacer esto, puedes..."_ Y dio un paso al frente. Su dedo estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo, cuando cometió el error de mirar al hombre a los ojos.

Eran del castaño más profundo, como chocolate derretido, preciosos en su cara redonda y (Phil no pudo evitar pensarlo) perfecta cara. El hombre tendría veinti tantos años (posiblemente algunos años menos que él) pero sus ojos inocentes lo hacían parecer un niño asustado. El corazón de Phil se le llenó de tristeza. No podía hacer esto.

No podía hacer esto.

Con su brazo temblando un poco, bajó el arma, derrotado. El hombre a quien había estado a punto de matar lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y sospecha. Entonces se debió haber dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Phil dio un paso atrás, sin decir una palabra. El hombre no fue capaz de seguir conteniendose, y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente.

Phil estaba sorprendido y asustado. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había sido bueno en reconfortar a personas llorando, y esto nunca le había pasado antes. El siempre mataba a sus víctimas sin vacilar. Nunca antes había dejado ir a sus víctimas. Pero este hombre... Era diferente. Se sentía diferente.

Se acercó a él vacilante y puso una mano sobre su hombro, reconfortante. El hombre ( _"Daniel"_ Phil se recordó a si mismo, _"puedo llamarlo así ahora, ya no voy a matarlo_ ) miro hacia él; sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados y más lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

\--Debes escapar--Phil dijo--. Él te está buscando.

Daniel pareció entender al instante y miró hacia abajo. El hombre se veía realmente tierno e inocente, pero obviamente tenía secretos. Sabía cosas, había visto cosas.

\--No... ¿No vas a matarme?--preguntó, su expresión una mezcla de sospecha e incredulidad. Phil ignoró la pregunta.

\--Debes correr. Debes esconderte--. Daniel asintió lentamente. Se puso de pie, y Phil lo imitó.

\--Gracias--. Daniel dijo tembloroso--. En verdad, gracias. Yo... No puedo...-- suspiró--. Soy Dan, por cierto. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes--. Sonrió un poco, y su hoyuelo se asomó. Parecía que se iba a dar vuelta, pero entonces pareció que se dio cuenta de algo de repente, y volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos--. Tú también debes huir. Si se entera de que no me mataste, acabará contigo.

\--Voy a decir que no estabas aquí--. Se deshizo de la sugerencia como si no importara, en un extraño intento de reconfortar al más joven. No quería que creyera que esto era su culpa. Pero en realidad estaba aterrorizado. Su jefe no le creería. Sabía que no podía volver ahora, y no tenía otro lugar adonde ir.

\--Él no va a creer eso y lo sabes--. Dan le leyó la mente--. Debes esconderte--. Y entonces, como si la idea acabara de ocurrírsele: --Puedes venir conmigo, conozco a algunas personas.

Phil lo miró sorprendido. Quería negarse, pero sabía que Dan tenía razón. Debía escapar, pero no sabía dónde. Y además (admitió de mala gana para sí mismo), Dan era hermoso. Phil no podría decirle que no, incluso si lo intentara.

\--De acuerdo-- accedió finalmente--. Seamos amigos de escondite--. Lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo (ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de que este tipo iba en serio), pero si Dan lo notó, actuó como si no lo hubiera hecho.

\--¿Cómo te llamas?--Dan preguntó.

\--Soy Phil.

\--Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Phil--. Dan sonrió.

Y entonces, si previo aviso, Dan lo abrazó; un abrazo inesperado, y algo incómodo, y Phil no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba. Dan olía a loción para después de afeitarse y a flores, y sintió que estaba en el cielo. O mejor, sintió por la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que quizá podría llegar allí. Que quizá no estaba condenado definitivamente, y que quizá después de todos estos años, podría redimirse, con un poco de ayuda de Dan. Y supo que, sin lugar a dudas, había tomado la decisión correcta.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Este fue mi primer fanfic. Espero que se hayan divertido tanto leyéndolo como yo me divertí escribiendolo.  
> Me encantaría saber que opinan, así que cualquier opinión (buena o mala) y/o sugerencia, escríbanla en los comentarios! Me va a encantar leerlos!  
> Mi nuevo blog de tumblr: sofiattemptstowrite


End file.
